


Wie soll ich Gnade finden?

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Tannhäuser - Wagner
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Operas, Redemption, Sins, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Tannhäuser pilgert nach Rom, um seine Sünden vergeben zu bekommen. Auf Ehebruch gibt es zehn Vaterunser, auf außerehelichen Sex fünf und für ein halbes Jahr im Venusberg sind es zwanzig Vaterunser und fünf Ave Maria.Aber die Sünde, die Tannhäuser beichtet, ist in den Augen der Kirche und des Papstes noch sehr viel schwerwiegender…





	Wie soll ich Gnade finden?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> für den hate der Garderoben-Frau damals xD  
> und hoffentlich für nächstes Jahr Bayreuth <3
> 
> ich hab das am Handy gebetat, also tut mir leid für alle Fehler ':D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

 

Er hatte geglaubt, schon am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen zu sein, als er im Frühsommer in Rom angelangt war. Im Winter über die Alpen zu pilgern war schon kräftezehrend genug, aber er hatte sich als Zeichen der Buße noch zusätzliche Qualen auferlegt, hatte im Schnee geschlafen, kaum Nahrung gefunden, stundenlang hatte er auf Steinen und im Schnee gekniet und gebetet. Aber der körperliche Schmerz war nichts gewesen gegen die Qualen seiner Seele, von denen er sich jetzt endlich Erlösung erhoffte.

Als er schließlich die Tore Roms durchschritten, als er den mächtigen Dom vor sich aufragen gesehen hatte, da war seine Hoffnung zum ersten Mal aufgeflammt, war greifbar geworden. Hoffnung darauf, dass alles Leiden nun ein Ende haben würde.

Auf blutigen Knien kroch er über den Petersplatz, er hörte Glocken läuten, Tränen der Erschöpfung brannten in seinen Augen. Aber es war fast geschafft, nur noch wenige Meter, dann wäre seine Seele erlöst…

Demütig hatte er sich vor dem Papst in den Staub geworfen, wie es unzählige andere Pilger vor ihm schon getan hatten. Und dieser Mann, der sein Glück, sein Leben, sein Seelenheil in Händen hielt, hatte ihn aufgerichtet und angeblickt.

„Welche Sünde ist es, die du begangen hast, und für die du dir jetzt Vergebung erhoffst?“

Mit noch immer feuchten, rot entzündeten Augen starrte Heinrich hinauf zum Papst, und es dauerte einige Herzschläge, bist er verstand, dass der eine Antwort von ihm wollte. Es war an der Zeit, seine Sünden zu bekennen.

„Ich... ich…“ Seine heisere Stimme versagte, er schluckte, setzte noch einmal an, diesmal schaffte er es, den ganzen Satz zu sprechen. „Ich habe mich der Liebe wegen versündigt.“

„Der Liebe wegen also.“ Der Papst sah auf ihn hinunter, lächelte milde. „Was war es denn genau? Auf Ehebruch gibt es zehn Vaterunser, und wenn es eine Vergewaltigung war oder du Blutschuld auf dich geladen hast, dann sind es zusätzlich noch vier Ave Maria.“

„Nein“, flüsterte Heinrich verzweifelt, „die Sünde, die mir heiß in der Seele brennt, wiegt noch viel schwerer als das.“

Der Papst sah ihn streng, aber gleichzeitig auch ein wenig belustigt an. „Ach, war es etwa der Venusberg? Wenn ja, das sind dann zwanzig Vaterunser und fünf Ave Maria. Und wenn du mal wieder bei ihr sein solltest, steck nen schönen Gruß von mir mit rein.“ Er zwinkerte Heinrich anzüglich zu. „Da ist doch jeder von uns schon mal schwach geworden.“

Er wollte schon die Hände heben, um ihm zu vergeben, da schüttelte Heinrich energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, das auch nicht.“

Seine Finger hatten sich jetzt nervös in den Rocksaum des Papstes gekrallt, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Aber was sollte schon schief gehen, wenn sogar der Venusberg nur mit zwanzig Vaterunsern vergolten wurde?

„Ich liebe einen Mann.“

Erschrocken zuckte der Papst zurück, entriss ihm den Saum seines Gewandes und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Du – was?!“

„Ich liebe meinen besten Freund, aber ich habe es ihm nie gesagt, und ich bereue es aufrichtig, dass ich je sündige Gedanken über ihn hatte!“ Heinrich liefen jetzt wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter. War sein Frevel tatsächlich so schwerwiegend?

„Das kann ich dir nicht vergeben.“ Der Papst wirkte regelrecht erschüttert. „Ein derartiges Vergehen…! Das wird dir von keiner Macht auf Erden und im Himmel vergeben werden! Aus meinen Augen, Sünder!“

Heinrich schaffte es nicht mehr, sich auf die Füße zu kämpfen. Alles war ihm innerhalb weniger Sekunden genommen worden, sein Seelenheil, seine Hoffnung, sein Lebenswille. Denn wofür sollte er jetzt, mit dem Wissen um seine ewige Verdammnis, noch leben?

Irgendwie gelang es ihm, auf Händen und Knien zur Seite zu kriechen, und am Rande seines Bewusstseins bekam er noch mit, dass hinter ihm der nächste Büßer in den Staub fiel. Er kämpfte sich weiter, bis er sicher außer Reichweite des Papstes und der vielen Gläubigen war. Dann brach er zusammen, Schwärze umfing ihn, und er wusste von nichts mehr.

Glockengeläut und fromme Choräle der Pilger drangen an sein Ohr, als er wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte. Heinrich wusste nicht, ob es noch oder schon wieder hell war. Er lag noch immer im Dreck der Straße, wo er zusammengebrochen war, Menschen strömten an ihm vorbei, und sie alle, alle hatten Erlösung gefunden!

Heinrich spürte Hass in sich aufwallen, auf alle diese Glücklichen, Erlösten, auf den Gesang, auf die schrillen Klänge der Glocken. Das alles hier widerte ihn an. Rom widerte ihn an. Der Papst und die Kirche und ihre Vorstellung von Vergebung und Sünde widerten ihn am allermeisten an. Er war also auf ewig verdammt, nur weil er liebte? Weil sein Herz Wolfram gehörte, diesem ruhigen, sanften Mann, diesem edlen Ritter und herausragenden Sänger?

Wie konnte man Wolfram von Eschenbach nicht lieben?

Er wollte weg von hier, von diesem verfluchten Ort, der ihn abstieß, der die Last seiner unverzeihlichen Sünde noch erdrückender zu machen schien. Der Hass auf die heiligen Klänge, die dumpf in seinen Ohren widerhallten, verlieh ihm neue Kräfte, er kam taumelnd auf die Füße und schließlich bis an die Mauern der Stadt. Wohin er gehen sollte, das wusste er nicht wirklich, doch sein gequältes, gebrochenes Herz zog ihn in den Norden zurück, nach Hause, woher er gekommen war. Dorthin, wo Wolfram auch war. Er war ohnehin verloren. Zuhause würde er wenigstens, mit ein wenig Glück, Wolfram noch einmal sehen können, bevor er starb.

 

Am Ende seiner Kräfte war er, als er im Spätherbst auf der anderen Seite der Alpen ankam. Und diesmal wusste er wirklich nicht, wie er es bis hierher geschafft hatte. War es wirklich die Hoffnung, Wolfram wiederzusehen, die ihn noch auf den Beinen hielt? Eigentlich glaubte er nicht, dass er es jemals bis nach Thüringen schaffen würde. Nicht in seinem Zustand.

Es war ein regnerischer, stürmischer Abends Ende Oktober, an dem er eine verfallene, verlassene Pilgerherberge irgendwo in Baiern erreichte. Von hier wären es bei normalem Gehtempo noch zwei Tagesmärsche bis Augsburg, aber er würde mindestens vier brauchen, wenn er überhaupt je ankam. Die Wunden auf seinem Rücken, an seinen Knien, auf seiner Brust hatten sich entzündet, Fieber schüttelte ihn, er war vom Regen durchweicht und völlig erschöpft.

Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass der dämmrige Raum, den er soeben betreten hatte, bis auf eine Person leer war. Der Großteil der Pilger, die im Herbst aus Rom zurückgekehrt waren, waren bereits glücklich und erlöst lange vor Heinrich zuhause angelangt, die Herberge war verlassen und bot ihm zwar Schutz vor dem Sturm, aber sonst nichts. Und eigentlich hätte es ihn wundern müssen, dass im Herd ein Feuer brannte. Davor saß ein Mann in einem dunklen Kapuzenmantel, er hatte eine Harfe neben sich auf der Bank stehen und sah überrascht auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Neuankömmling auf der Schwelle zusammenbrach.

„Heinrich!“

Erschrocken sprang Wolfram auf. Er hatte seinen Freund sofort erkannt, kein Zweifel, das musste Heinrich sein – aber in welchem Zustand. Er sank neben ihm auf die Knie, legte schützend seine Arme um ihn und wartete geduldig, bis Heinrich die Augen wieder aufschlug.

Er blinzelte, dann malte sich Verwirrung in sein Gesicht. „Wolfram? Du? Träume ich?“

Wolfram verneinte, dann half er Heinrich vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße und zur Feuerstelle, wo er vorher gesessen hatte. Hier war es wärmer und heller. Liebevoll und vorsichtig bettete er Heinrichs Kopf in seinen Schoß. Sein Freund starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich…“

„Elisabeth hat es mir gesagt.“ Wolfram lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Sie hat mir alles gesagt. Auch, warum du auf Pilgerfahrt gegangen bist.“

Heinrich überlief ein Schauer. „Und trotzdem bist du gekommen?“ Schwach versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen, er wollte fliehen, wollte Wolfram nicht mit sich ins Verderben ziehen... Verzweifelt kämpfte er sich schließlich in eine halb aufrechte Position, aus der er Wolfram ansehen konnte. Wie konnte er zulassen, dass dieser reine Mensch seinetwegen sein Seelenheil aufs Spiel setzte?

Noch immer lächelnd schüttelte Wolfram den Kopf und strich Heinrich sanft über die fieberglühende Stirn. „Nicht trotzdem. Deshalb.“

„Aber niemand kann mir je vergeben. Lass mich sterben, Wolfram. Ich bin verloren. Meine Seele ist auf ewig verdammt!“

„Ich weiß… ich weiß.“ Wolfram seufzte tief, dann sah er Heinrich in die Augen, die von Fieber und Tränen hell im Feuerschein glänzten. „Meine auch.“

Heinrich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, was…“

Wolframs Blick schweifte zu den zuckenden Flammen, dann meinte er leise: „Ich liebe dich auch, Heinrich. Ich bin schon vor Jahren einmal nach Rom gepilgert, noch lange bevor ich dich kannte, um mir meine Sünde vergeben zu lassen.“

Langsam nickte Heinrich. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich vorsichtig wieder in Wolframs Schoß sinken.

„Dann bist du nicht meinetwegen verdammt…“ Er seufzte und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er war wieder bei Wolfram. Alles andere war nicht mehr wichtig. „Kannst wenigstens du mir vergeben? Dafür, dass ich dich liebe?“

Wolfram legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um Heinrich. „Ja, ich vergebe dir…“, murmelte Wolfram leise. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Heinrich zärtlich auf die Lippen.

 


End file.
